The Nutcracker
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: This had to be a dream. Angry mouse kings, dancing fairies, and falling in love with a nutcracker... Impossible. Or is it? SK! Merry Christmas! Please Review!
1. What Midnight Brings

Hey Ya'll! Well I know I should be working on the 9th chapter of Unplanned Attraction but it's the holidays so I decided to work on a Christmas fic instead! I'm going to give you the KH version on the Nutcracker but since I don't want to be a total cheat and copy the exact same story line as The Nutcracker, I decided I want to add a little spice to it! So I hope you enjoy it. The story won't even be that long, probably only 3 or 4 chapters. I really want to get this done before Christmas! So I'm going to do my best! Hope You Like it! S/K! Oh and the characters are probably about 16-17 in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, even though I wish I did.

The Nutcracker

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

Beta Reader: JBhyperandweird

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

XXXXX- Scene Change

Childish laughing and yells filled the frigid December air as Kairi made her way home from the corner market. The plastic bag's handle was squeezed tightly in her gloved hand as the bag swung freely from side to side. Kairi started to quicken her pace when she remembered how easily the milk could freeze if she decided to take her time. Her mother wanted her home quickly anyway so she could finish the pudding before the Christmas Eve party tonight.

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt something cold hit the back of her head. It had been a snowball. Kairi turned around with a frown on her face as her crimson hair whipped around furiously. Her piercing cerulean eyes landed on a blonde laughing boy who was pointing his index finger at her.

"Tidus! That's not funny!" Kairi yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe you wouldn't of gotten hit if you would've hurried up and gotten home already," Tidus scolded at her as he now moved his index finger back and forth.

"Maybe I wouldn't of gotten hit if you never existed!"

"To bad, slowpoke."

"I'm not a slowpoke!" Kairi yelled.

"Prove it. Last one home is the real slowpoke!" Tidus screamed as he already started running away.

"Cheater!" Kairi called after him as she chased after him.

Of course, Kairi ended up being the slowpoke.

XXXXX

"I think mother made my Christmas dress extremely tight on purpose!" Kairi whined as one of her maids finished tying the back of Kairi's dress together. How am I suppose to eat dinner? My dress will explode if I gain more then o.1 pounds! Kairi pondered as she ambled over to her vanity mirror. Her crimson hair cascaded down her shoulders and ended at her mid-back, her face was just outstandingly beautiful with just a tad bit of makeup so her eyes and lips could stand out, and her dress was simple but yet so elegant. It was a dark green velvet dress that hugged her petite frame till it got to the hips then hung freely to her mid-thigh.

"Children! Time for secret santa!" Excited giggles erupted through the long hallways that consisted of warm colored wallpaper, wooden floors, and rich oil paintings. Kairi hummed happily as she made her way down to the first floor. She joined her young adult family members that were all crowded around the closed grand doors of the ballroom.

"I can't believe we're doing Secret Santa with the parents! I bet Grandma picked me and now all I'll get is a pair of gloves and a knitted scarf," The oldest cousin of Kairi's, Yuna, pouted.

"What's wrong with that? I happen to like Grandma's knitting!" Yuffie shot back in defense, "Anyway, I hope Uncle Kwon has me! He would sure get me those nun-chucks I wanted!"

"Nun-chucks? That's not all you want Yuffie," Selphie teased as she started to twirl a piece of her chestnut colored hair around her finger, "You also want Uncle Kwon's friend, **Leon**."

"I DO NOT WANT SQUALL!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs. She nearly jumped five feet in the air when she heard a calm voice say 'It's Leon.'

The teenaged ninja gulped when she slowly turned her head to stare at the grand doors. The door's were wide open and Selphie took off in a fast pace so she could leave the two 'love-birds' alone.

Yuffie just stood there staring at the azure-eyed male. Leon gave an intense stare back at her as he leaned against one of the doors.

"Well are you coming in or are you just going to stand there?" Leon asked after a while. The way she kept staring at him was starting to make him nervous and the light blush on his cheeks didn't help him at all.

"I... uh... I'll go in if you go in!" Yuffie stated loudly as she took a step forward and wrapped her arm around Squall's arm, "Let's get this party started!"

"It already has started..." Leon mumbled under his breath as he subconsciously pulled Yuffie closer to him so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd of people.

XXXXXX

"Did everyone receive their presents?" Kairi's mother, Ms. Cassandra, asked as her eyes scanned her guests.

"I didn't," Kairi answered softly as she hesitantly raised her hand so her mother could spot her.

"Ah Kairi darling! I'm so sorry I forgot you!" Kairi smiled shyly as she stood next to her mother. Her mother gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Alright, who was Kairi's secret santa?"

Everything went dead silent as the question was asked.

"Anyone? Who was Kairi's secret santa?" Ms. Cassandra asked again and Kairi sighed when her family and friends started to whisper.

"Strange, I'm positive you were on the list..." Kairi's mother's voice faded as she went to go find the sheet of paper that had the list of children who were suppose to have a secret santa.

"See you're the last na-"

Ms. Cassandra's voice was interrupted as a loud voice yelled out, "Oh Cassandra! Please forgive me for my lateness. I had to fix something up at the toy shop really quick."

A red tint scanned Ms. Cassandra face as she nodded at her new guest, "It's okay Uncle Sephiroth. Did you do secret santa?"

"Why yes, I had Kairi. Where is she?" Kairi took a step away from her mother and gave a short wave so she could be recognized, "Ah There she is! Why look how lovely you are! Last time I saw you, you had your two front teeth missing!" Sephiroth glided over to Kairi and she gave him a hug. He had always been her favorite uncle... well great uncle.

"I promise you that your present will be the most unique out of all the one's you ever receive," Sephiroth told her as he stepped out of the embrace.

Kairi wasn't sure if unique was a good thing, especially since this was her Uncle Sephiroth.

"I- I can't wait to find out what it is," Kairi said sort of unenthusiastically. She received a chuckle from her great uncle.

"Close your eyes," Sephiroth demanded and Kairi did what she was told. He placed his creation in Kairi's hand and Kairi smiled.

I think it's a piggy bank!

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Sephiroth stared down at her with intensity as Kairi fluttered her eyelids open. Her cerulean eyes widened as she looked down at the creation.

"Oh Uncle Sephiroth, I love it!" Kairi paused, "But what exactly is it?"

"This," Sephiroth started as he took the toy gently from the 16 year-old, "is a nutcracker."

"A nutcracker?"

"Yes, a nutcracker," Sephiroth took a nutshell from his pocket and lifted the handle of the Nutcracker's back. The nutcracker's mouth opened up and Sephiroth popped the nutshell into the its mouth. Putting pressure into the handle, he pushed it down slowly. The nutshell crushed and two walnuts fell in Sephiroth's hand. Kairi's eyes lit up in interest as she watched this.

"Just don't try that often or the nutcracker's teeth will ware out," Sephiroth warned as he handed Kairi's gift back to her.

"Oh I'll just treat him like one of my dolls. You know, just to stare at and admire," Kairi hugged the nutcracker to her lovingly, "I don't want to mess up his perfect smile anyways."

"Wow Kairi! What a cool gift! Let me see!" Tidus said as he took the nutcracker away from Kairi. Kairi gave Tidus a sharp glare.

"Give him back! You have enough ken dolls to mess with!" Kairi yelled at him as she followed Tidus around the room.

"But he's perfect for Yuffie and I's game!" Tidus yelled as he ran over to where Yuffie was.

"WHAT GAME!" Kairi shrieked loudly as she ran up to catch her brother.

"Watch this everyone!" Tidus ordered as he lifted the Nutcracker's arm. Kairi eyes widened when she saw Yuffie hold up a block of wood.

"NO TIDUS DON-"

It was to late. Tidus forced the poor nutcracker's arm through the wood. Surprisingly, the wood broke.. along with the nutcracker's arm.

"TIDUS! YOU BROKE HIM!" Kairi cried as she grabbed her nutcracker and his arm from her brother. Tears started to fill her eyes, "How could you! I JUST GOT HIM!"

"Well look at the bright side, the wood broke!" Tidus chippered as he tried to make the atmosphere around them lighter.

"Look at the bright side of this!" Kairi yelled as she kneed him in his privates. Tidus groaned and fell to a heap on the ground as Kairi ran to her great uncle.

"Uncle Sephiroth! Uncle Sephiroth! Look what Tidus did!" Kairi cried. Uncle Sephiroth immediately turned around and stared down at Kairi. He smiled sadly when he saw the nutcracker.

"Come now Kairi, don't cry," Sephiroth said softly as he gave his great granddaughter a hug, "It's nothing we can't fix."

"You can restore him back to the way he was?"

"Well yes I can, but not tonight. We'll have to wait a few days for that but as for right now, a couple of bandages won't hurt," Sephiroth replied as he grabbed a roll of bandage tape from his pockets. People said what he carried in them would never come handy, but were they ever wrong.

After a few minutes, Sephiroth let out an "aha!" and Kairi looked up at him. Her nutcracker was finished.

Kairi took the bandaged toy from her uncle and gave him last one hug.

"Thank you, Uncle Sephiroth..."

XXXXX

It was a quarter before midnight and the guests were long gone. The maids just gotten done cleaning the mess left from the party about fifteen minutes ago. All of Kairi's family was already in their beds and fast asleep but Kairi was not. She still had her party dress on but her face and teeth were scrubbed clean and her hair had been brushed again. She stretched across the couch in an upright position and with her legs together. Her elbow balanced on the arm of the couch as her chin rested in her hand. Kairi was talking to her nutcracker that was located on the end table in front of her.

"Don't give me that look! It's Tidus's fault that your arm is in this condition! If he hadn't stole you from me, it probably wouldn't of happened!" Kairi sighed as she was given the same blank stare from before. She shook her head a little.

"Fine, don't listen to me!... Well it's not like you really have a choice. It's not like you can move your arms to cover your ears anyways," Kairi stared at her friend who just gave her that blank stare, but Kairi swore she saw his mouth drop a little, "Haha it was joke! Don't get so offended."

Silence overtook the animate object and the inanimate object. Kairi started to trace her finger up the nutcracker's chest.

"So brave and so handsome. How do you get your hair to stay that way?" Kairi asked dreamily as she stared at the carved brown spikes that stuck out of the red top hat.

"You are terribly handsome. You must be a prince. Tell me, what's your kingdom like? Better yet, what's your name?" Kairi asked as she took the nutcracker in her hands. She carefully scanned the nutcracker's body to see if a name was carved into somewhere. She raised an eyebrow as she saw a scribbled name on the bottom of his left shoe.

"..Sora. That's your name," Kairi concluded as she placed him back down. Her eyes landed on his face and she let out an excited squeal, "Oh! I know why your name is Sora! It's because of your eye's! Such a pretty cobalt color, it reminds me of a darkened sky! And Sky means Sora in Japanese!" Kairi moved her shoulders to the side, "Ha! I'm good!"

The chimes of the grandfather clock interrupted Kairi's next selection of questions for Sora. Kairi happily listened to the chimes until they stopped.

"It's midnight! Jeez, I should really get to bed..."

"Not so fast sweet cheeks," a cold voice called and Kairi felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

XXXXX

Haha! End of Chapter 1! I hope you like it! So who do you think that person was? Hm, I guess we'll find out next chapter! Anyways, I'm actually proud of my work right now! Anyways I should have the second chapter up very soon! Don't forget to review!

Love,

Chibi Neko-Chan2


	2. Not Exactly A Glass Slipper

Et youOkay! So the second chapter is up and running! Whoo! Go Lane! OMG! I can't wait for KH2! It's going to be sooooooo awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts .

Special Thanks:

Inu-KagomeFan: Rude? Eh? Oh well! Yay! You were the first to review this! (And you were one of the first to review Unplanned Attraction) So go you! I think a chapter dedication is commmmmming.

Chibi Vixen: Lol! I just leaving cliff hangers! Don't you like suspense? And yeah for learning japanese! Lol! Well Thanks for putting me on your favorites! I would put you as one of my favorite reviewers if they had one LOL.

Thesrazrbladekisses: Lol! You always make me feel special with your reviews! Thanks for checking this story out! You're awesome! Thanks for the review too!

Sweet Raine: Yeah, Sephiroth acting like an uncle is a little crazy but I thought he was just perfect for some odd reason! I was like "I need some cool, mysterious, but weird all at the same time!" So I picked Sephiroth. I would of picked Cid but hed be like "Here Kid, Have fun" lol!

Thanks for the review!

Princess Padfoot xo: You're name is based around harry potter right? Padfoot? Well that's cool if it is. Well You'll find out who said that sweet cheeks comment in this chapter! Lol! Well duh! LMAO! But I can tell you the guy is talking about her actual cheeks on her face not her bottom. LMAO! And No.. You rock! Thanks for the review!

Blacksoul Andy: Yeah I hate cliffhangers too but cliffhangers help keep your reviewers interested and alert ya know? Lol! Well Thanks for your review!

Iridaceae: We'll here's the chapter you been waiting for! Hope you like it! Thanks for the review!

Dino-Freak: I'm afraid I'm not modeling the story after the Nutcracker cartoon on the house of mouse. I haven't even seen the episode, to tell you the truth. But The House of Mouse is awesome! Well sadly, Goofy, Donald, Micky, or Stich won't be making an appearance in this story! LOL! But there will be a girl named Jessica and dancing fairies. Ya like? Thanks for the review!

Absh: Lol! Cliffies are evil! Thanks for the review!

The Nutcracker

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

Beta Reader: Jbhyperandweird

"Talking"

Thoughts

(Author Talking)

**Emphasis**

XXXXX- scene change

Last Chapter:

"It's midnight! Jeez, I should really get to bed..."

"Not so fast sweet cheeks," a cold voice called and Kairi felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

This Chapter:

"Who's there?" Kairi whispered sharply as spun around. Her cerulean eyes searched around the room for the intruder but found nothing.

"Stupid girl! Your tiny brain doesn't seem to fit the size of your big head. Maybe I should help.." Kairi, shaking with fear, ran for the stairs but she wasn't fast enough. She felt a shock run through her body and she closed her eyes. What was happening? Who was the owner of that cold voice? Was her nutcracker safe?

Once the shock stopped, Kairi quickly opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes landed on her now sky scraping Christmas tree.

That thing made everything humongous! Or wait a minute..

Kairi looked down at herself and let out a yelp. A sickening feeling ran through her stomach when she realized she wasn't exactly 5'3 anymore.

It just made me extremely small! Kairi looked up and saw a silver haired boy smirking at her. Kairi glared and took a step forward.

"You're the one who did this, aren't you!"

"Oh, and why would you ever think that?" The silver haired guy, who was dressed in all black except for the golden crown on his head, asked innocently as he twirled what looked like a gold baton in his fingers.

"Don't play mind games with me!" Kairi shouted as she ran over to attack him. The intruder let out a chuckle before he quickly pinned her down. He let his foot rest on top of the struggling girl's stomach as he looked down at her.

"And I would of thought a lady would have more manners for her guest," The silver haired boy leaned his face so close to Kairi that she could feel his breath on her face, "You didn't even wait for an introduction."

"I don't need an introduction, considering I already know that you're a bastard!"

"Bastard? Well close enough. My name is Riku."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS! NOW LET ME GO!" Kairi shouted as she started to struggle some more. Riku lifted his foot off of Kairi, but instead of letting her go, he quickly grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her against the wall.

"Well well, aren't you a feisty one? I happen to like them like that-"

"And do you have any room to talk about manners? You should know to never touch a lady against her wishes," another masculine voice cut in and Riku let out a growl as he turned around. Kairi moved her head to the side so she could see the new guest, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him. It was Sora!

"Why don't you mind your own business, splinter boy?"

"Why don't you go gnaw on some cheese, rat?"

"Nice comeback," Riku said sarcastically as he twirled the golden baton in his fingers. Kairi stood against the wall in shock as she watched the baton turn into a sword, "But I think it's time to make some firewood. I heard it was going to be a cold winter."

Oh no you don't! You don't talk to my nutcracker like that!

"It's kinda sad that the people you challenge happen to have a disability. To weak to go up against someone more your level?" Kairi asked innocently as she stepped next to the nutcracker.

"Well I don't see a problem in defeating the both of you. A person with an injured arm with a person without a brain versus I, the Mouse King, seems to be fair."

"Stay out of this," Sora warned Kairi as he took out his sword.

"Are you nuts! You can't defeat him with only one good arm!" Kairi called. She watched as Sora turned around and she blushed when his cobalt eyes landed on her.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, okay?" He turned back around to face his arch rival, "Well come on, we don't have all night!"

"Fine. Guards! Capture the girl!" Riku yelled, and then the sound of metal against metal was heard. Two fat mice came running out of the mouse hole and went straight for Kairi. Kairi sprinted for the Christmas tree with the two guards right on her heels. She silently cursed her luck as she jumped high for the silver tinsel that outlined the heavily decorated tree. Kairi missed and turned around so she was now facing the guards and the tree branch in front of her. She quickly jumped up, grabbed the branch, and waited until the guards were nearly 10 feet in front of her. Kairi then jumped for the silver tinsel, and when she caught it, she swung her legs back. The guards plastered a confused expression on their faces, but it didn't last long. Kairi kicked the two guards right in the face with her feet and laughed when she realized she knocked them out.

"Well, that was easier then I thought." Kairi wiped her hands off onto her dress and smiled. However, her smile faded when she saw about four more guards coming around the corner.

Gosh dang it!

An idea sprang into Kairi's head when she saw the lit fireplace. She quickly climbed on top of it and grabbed a small stick that lay in the firewood stack. She quickly lit one end of the stick in the firewood and turned towards the mice. The mice took out their swords and Kairi gulped.

Hell with it!

Kairi started swinging the lit stick around and caught only one mouse's tail on fire until one of the other three mice swung his sword and sent the lit piece of the stick back into the fire. Kairi let out a nervous giggle as the three mice started to crowd around her.

"...Merry Christmas?" Kairi let out a scream when one of the swords went to go slice her in half. She quickly fell on the ground and rolled out of the way before the sword could do its task though. Fortunately for Kairi, The mouse didn't stop swinging his sword, and ended up slicing one of his friends in half.

"Why don't you just let me kill you! You're country doesn't miss you at all! They love me being their king!" Riku shouted as he wiped the back of his left hand against his sweaty forehead. "Li-Ah!" Sora yelled as he felt himself get pushed to the side before blacking out. Riku halted when he saw Kairi in front of him. She smirked up at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where's your crown, King? Did it get lost?" Kairi asked sweetly as she fluttered her eyelashes up at Riku.

"It's probably where your brain is," Riku answered so sweetly in return that honey nearly poured out of his mouth, "now move, love."

Kairi stubbornly stood her ground, "You aren't getting my nutcracker!"

"Move," Riku roughly grabbed Kairi's chin and made her stare straight into his aqua-colored eyes, "Believe me baby. You don't want to be on my naughty list."

"Santa already came... but I think he forgot to give you this!" Kairi yelled as she spit right into his face. Riku let out a yell.

"No one messes with my face! You insolent fool!" Riku raised his sword and swung it down at Kairi. She quickly moved out of the way, causing Riku to cut open one of his guards instead. He let out a disgusted grunt as he pulled his sword out of the mouse's stomach.

"Gros-"Riku swayed a bit, then landed to the ground with a thud. Kairi let out a heavy sigh as she held the king's crown in her hand. The last mouse just stared at her and she glared at him.

"Do you want this to become of you!" Kairi shouted at him as she pointed down towards the mouse king. The lonely guard let out a yelp and quickly grabbed his king by the arms. He then dragged his king to the mouse hole and soon the two were out of sight. Kairi turned around to see the mice slowly disappear and she let out a grateful sigh. Her mom would of freaked if she would of came down and saw mouse guts everywhere. Kairi's cerulean eyes landed on Sora and her eyes grew wide. She had forgotten that he fainted.

She quickly walked over to her Christmas present and kneeled down beside him. The Mouse King luckily didn't even get a scratch on him. Her hand went to go shake his shoulder a bit, but she paused.

"Hold on.." Kairi whispered. She then straightened her dress, ran her hands through her hair so it looked decent, and then grabbed a piece of winterfresh gum from her pocket and popped it into her mouth. Now she was ready.

Kairi's pale hand gently grabbed the nutcracker's shoulder and shook it a little. He didn't budge.

"Sora... Sora.. please wake up," Kairi whispered soothingly as she shook his shoulder with a little more force. Sora still didn't wake up and she was starting to worry. How could she wake him up?

That was when the Sleeping Beauty fairytale replayed in her mind. Should she? What if he woke up? That would be embarrassing, but at least he would be awake...

Just tell him you were giving him CPR!

Kairi nodded to herself and leaned down towards Sora's face. She couldn't...

Okay, you nearly suffocated him between your breasts when you hugged him before. That's way more personal then a kiss!

True... Kairi thought as she brushed her lips against Sora's lips. Surprisingly, when Sora was brought to life, it seemed like his lips were to. They were warm and so kissable...

"What are you doing?" Kairi immediately shot up in her upright sitting position and ran a hand nervously through her hair as she stared down at Sora. She woke him up! Oh god, what to say.. What to say...

"Well I was just giving you well... I was just giving you..."

CPR! DAMMIT! SAY CPR!

Sora smirked up at Kairi, "A kiss?"

"What! No, no! I was not giving you a **_kiss_. **I was giving you CPR! Just CPR!" Kairi spat out. Sora's smirk only grew, though. He held up his hand and let it 'accidentally' brush against Kairi's cheek. Kairi felt blood rush up to her face as she blinked down at him in surprise.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Kairi asked trying to sound carefree... but it didn't exactly work out.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Sora asked innocently, pretending he didn't notice her nerves.

"Of- of course!" Kairi said as she got up and held out her hand. She felt her hand tingle when he grabbed it, but she tried to ignore the feeling. After pulling Sora up, Kairi was sort of hesitant of letting his hand go. Sora didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks..." Sora plastered on a confused expression.

"Kairi."

"Thanks, Kairi," Sora finished and then let out a sigh, "Well that was one unforgettable fight, wasn't it?"

"Most interesting one I've experienced," Kairi answered, nodding her head in agreement. Sora smiled down at her.

"Well, you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Kairi asked and tilted her head curiously when she heard Sora chuckle.

"You don't want to be stuck that size for the rest of your life do you?"

"Well no, I don't. Don't you have some kind of magic spell you can cast on me?"

"I'm a nutcracker, not a fairy. To tell you the truth, fairies can't even produce spells that will make your original size permanent again. Only one person can do that and that person is," Sora straightened his hat before he finished, "the sugar plum princess."

"The sugar plum princess? The mouse king? Why do ya'll have such weird titles? I mean Riku, a.k.a the mouse king, isn't even a **mouse** and he has that title. It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe all the other titles were already taken?" Sora suggested and then placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing Kairi lightly, "We don't have time for questions. Come on! Let's embark on this adventure!"

Kairi giggled and quickly got out of Sora's grasp. She then grabbed Sora's hand and smiled up at him, "Let's do it!"

XXXXX

"It-It-It's s-s-s-so co-cold!" Kairi stuttered as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms to receive heat. Her and the nutcracker were now stuck in the middle of an enchanted, but yet freezing, white forest. Kairi wiggled her nose when she felt a snowflake land on her nose and she gave the back of Sora's head a glare.

"You co-could o-of to-told me we we-were ex-expecting sn-snow!" Kairi said through chattered teeth. Sora stopped and looked back at the shivering girl.

"What do I look like, The weather man?" Sora asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Kairi just lowered her eyelids more at his question.

"Are you really that cold?" Sora asked in a concerned voice.

"No So-Sora. I-I'm ju-just sha-shaking un-uncon-uncontrollably becau-because I wan-want to," Kairi answered sarcastically. A frown painted across Sora's face as he ambled over to her. He opened up his arm, and Kairi didn't refuse to let his blue cape or his arm wrap around her shoulders as they walked together.

"Aren't you just a hunk of wood," Kairi giggled as she pressed her body more against Sora, so she could retrieve more heat.

Sora stared blankly at her.

"You don't get it? Hunk-of-wood," Sora still gave her a blank stare, "Forget it."

After walking about 10 minutes in complete silence, Sora couldn't take it anymore. He had to strike up a conversation somehow.

"So.. Uh, you still cold?" Sora asked casually as his cobalt eyes fell on her. He felt his fingers tingle when he saw snowflakes in Kairi's hair. He had the urge to run his fingers through it.

"No... well actually, sorta. My upper body is warm, but my lower body just isn't getting any heat.."

Sora stared down at Kairi's feet and saw that she only had a pair of soft green slippers on.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora asked her softly.

"I didn't find it that important. It's not like you carry an extra pair of boots around."

"Well I do have arms," Sora said as he went to go pick her up. Kairi caught his good arm.

"Not so fast. You only have one good arm, remember? You can't carry me."

"Yeah I can! Just rest your hand gently on my bad arm."

"No. You aren't going to pick me up."

"Yes I am. You're not getting frostbite," Sora argued.

"No, you're not carrying me."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes. I am."

"No. You're not."

"Yes. I am."

"Will you stop being so stubborn?"

"I'm being stubborn! You're being the stubborn one!"

"YOU'RE NOT CARRYING ME AND THAT'S **FINAL!" **Kairi shouted. Kairi then looked up to see an angry expression cross Sora's face.

Uh-

"AHHH!" Kairi screamed as she felt him pick her up by the legs. She landed on top of Sora's shoulder and immediately started pounding on his back.

"You let me down, now! I can walk!" Kairi shouted inside his blue cape. She felt her bottom half be covered with his cape also. She said her thanks by pounding on his back some more.

"Sora! Sora! Let me down!"

"Nope," was the simple reply she received from Sora.

"How am I suppose to know where we're going if I can't see!"

"Why does it matter? You don't know the neck of these woods anyway."

"Well I can at least try to help you! Let me down!"

"Will you just cooperate with me and go to sleep!"

"How am I supposed to sleep! It's not like you're soft or anything," that was a lie. It was said that he was made of wood, but he really just felt as soft and warm as any other human.

"And it's not like you are strong enough.." another lie. He could probably carry her another good fourty miles.

"And it's not like I-I-I'm sleepy," another lie. Kairi fell asleep soon after she spoke those words.

Lying made her tired.

XXXXX

"She WHAT?" Riku asked, his voice so loud that the walls of the castle nearly shook. Riku was currently sitting on his throne (well Sora's throne), and his aqua eyes beamed with anger as he took the news of the fight from one of his loyal subjects.

"She hit you with your crown, sire..." The mouse squealed when Riku hit his fist against the golden arm of the throne.

"Let me see this defected crown!" Riku bellowed.

"Well King, I actually forgot to bring the crown with-" the mouse immediately cut himself off when he saw the King raise a finger up.

"You forgot to get the crown?" Riku asked in a very calm voice.

"Y-Yes sire..."

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF RAT STEW! HOW COULD YOU FORGET **MY** CROWN!" Riku yelled as he took out his golden baton.

"Sire! I can explain-!"

"I DON'T NEED AN EXPLANATION TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE STUPID AND WORTHLESS!" Riku pointed his baton at the mouse, the mouse guarded himself with his arms, "Now, what can I make that can ACTUALLY be useful? Hm..."

The mouse now started to nibble of the end of his claws nervously.

"Oh yes, it seems to me that we're missing some silverware. Your fat round shape would make a perfect spoon!" Riku mumbled something under his breath and then a stream of silver flew out of the baton. The mouse tried to dodge the spell but it was no use. He was now a spoon.

Riku let out a growl as he drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. What to do.. What to do...

"Jessica!" Riku hollered into his walkie-talkie. Maybe he should get a girl's perspective on this...

The huge doors on the throne were kicked open by a black boot and Riku let out a sigh. Rely on Jessica to make a dramatic entry. He watched as the blonde strolled over to him, twirling a gun handle around her fingers. Her long blonde hair was up into a high ponytail, and her black mouse ears stuck out of her silver cop hat. Her mouse tail swung in a sexy manner, but it still managed not to get tangled in the black leather mini skirt's silver dangling chains. Riku couldn't help but admit that this police outfit was his favorite costume yet. The black corset and the silver necklace that hung all the way till the middle of her cleavage were some nice added touches.

"How's my poptart doing?" Jessica asked as she leaned for to give him a hug.

"Dammit Jessica, I told you before not to call me that damned pet name!" Riku growled as his eye twitched. Jessica laughed as she snuggled her face into his neck. Riku just shook his head in defeat when he heard her start purring.

"Sorry, my poptart," she said and then let out a purr as she lovingly stroked his silver hair.

"Jessica, how many times do you I have to tell you this? CAT'S PURR, NOT MICE!" Riku yelled as he pushed her away. Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I think someone has a BAD ATTITUDE! Does he need a time out?"

Riku sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead "Alright, I'm **sorry.** It's just that damned nutcracker and that **_girl!"_**

"What girl!" Jessica asked, anger boiling inside her.

"I don't know her name, but she killed nearly half of my mice! She's a feisty one," Riku let out a laugh, "I wouldn't mind having her as my own. I want her as my queen."

Jessica's jaw nearly hit the ground, "I thought I was suppose to be your queen!"

"No, you're just my sexy servant."

"...Oh, okay!" Jessica beamed, "So this girl is friends with nutcracker?"

"Yes, and I need to get her away from that idiot before he messes with her head. Just how should I capture her..."

"Oh, Oh! I have an idea! Pick me! Pick me!" Jessica yelled as she jumped up and down with her hand raised up in the air, acting like an elementary school girl. Riku let out a slow 'yes?'

"We should capture her!" Jessica screamed happily as Riku slapped himself in the forehead. She was almost as dumb as the mouse from earlier.

"Jessica, I need you to do me a favor," Riku grabbed Jessica's hand gently. Jessica's eyes widened.

"Yea- Yeah pop-poptart?"

"I need you to capture Kairi from Sora without him knowing-"

"Sora, right, right..." Jessica paused as a confused expression crossed her face, "Poptart, who's Sora?"

"THE NUTCRACKER!" Riku yelled, making her jump back a bit.

"That's right! My bad, yo!" Jessica apologized as she brushed Riku's shoulder off. Riku gave her an angry glare and Jessica started to cry. She flung her arms around Riku's neck as heavy sobs escaped her, "I DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE YOU MAD!"

Riku let out a sigh as he patted the top of her head, "Look. I'm not mad. I'm just really counting on you," Riku lifted her face and winked at her, "Because you know... you are my favorite."

Jessica sniffled and gave him a big smile, "Really...?"

"Yeah. Now please go capture Kairi and TRY not to blast her into pieces..." Riku said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'll do my best!" Jessica squealed as she gave him a suffocating hug before she started running for the door, "AHHHHH! WAIT TILL I TELL THE GIRLS THAT RIKU TOUCHED MY HAND AND FACE LOVINGLY! THEY'RE GOING TO DIEEEEEE! I KNEW THE POLICE OUTFIT WOULD DO THE TRICK!"

Riku banged his head on the back on the throne and closed his eyes. Jessica stopped screaming and running once she reached the grand doors.

"Oh, and poptart?"

Riku opened one aqua eye to stare at her. Jessica twisted her tail around one finger as she blew him a kiss and winked.

"I lovvvvvvvvveeeeee you," she whispered seductively before shutting the door.

"Women..."

The door quickly reopened, "Hey poptart, what ever happened to your crown?"

Riku let out such a loud frustrated yell that made Jessica quickly shut the door.

"Men..."

XXXXX

"Riku says I'm really sexy, Him and the mice wanna sex me, He's always standin next to me, Always yellin next to me, Tryna feel my hump, hump, lookin at my lumps, lumps," Jessica sung as she walked through the snow covered forest. She had exchanged her sultry police outfit to a rather Christmas looking one. A red sweater with a big Rudolph face covered her upper body as a jean mini skirt and candy-cane looking leg warmers covered her lower half. A green scarf was wrapped around her slender neck and deer antlers sat on the top of her head for decoration. The antlers had tricked a buck earlier, and Jessica had to disappear fast before the buck attacked her with his hormones.

"I'm gonna make make make you work, Make you work work make you-" Jessica unfortunately didn't get to finish her song, since the inside of her mouth (as well as her face) was covered with snow. Jessica quickly spit out the snow and wiped it off her face.

"What the hell was that for!" Jessica yelled, but covered her mouth with her hands when her slate eyes landed on a pair of two laughing people.

"Sora! Shouldn't we be looking for the sugar plum princess!" Kairi yelled as she sent a snowball hurling his way. Sora blocked it with his shield.

"Kairi! We can take a break for five minutes!" Sora shouted as he sent a snowball back at her. Kairi yelped when she got hit right on her bottom.

Oh, so THAT'S the spoiled brat who's trying to take my man! I just wanna rip her little head off!

"Okay Sora! I think we should seriously stop now!"

What a big fat chicken! Afraid of a little snow huh? Ill show her some snow! Jessica bent down and packed a huge ball of snow together.

"Fine, I'll stop," Sora promised, "Hey, I have a fun game to play! Okay, turn around and walk backwards. I'll do the same and then if we end up lacing hands without passing each other, we're destined to be together!"

"Oh the torture!" Kairi joked. Sora gave her a playful glare. She quickly turned around, "Kidding!"

Once Sora turned around, Jessica found her perfect opportunity of hitting Kairi right on the back of her head. Doing a double spin, Jessica threw the snowball and she let out a "yes!" as it hit her target right where she wanted.

Revenge is so sweet, but I never knew it could taste so good!

"Sora! You promised you would stop!" Kairi yelled as she turned around. Sora turned around to face Kairi and gave her a blank expression.

"What did I do?"

"You hit me with a snowball!"

"I didn't hit you with a snowball! You're paranoid!"

"I'm not paranoid! You're just a liar!"

Jessica held her stomach with one hand and covered her mouth with her other hand, trying to keep from laughing any harder.

"I'm not lying! Why do you always assume things?"

"Who else could of threw that snowball Sora!"

"I don't know! Honest!"

"Uh! Sora just... just leave me alone! Go make a fire or something! It's getting dark and I don't think we should travel in the dark anyway!"

"You know what? Fine! I need a break away from you anyway!"

"Well I need a break away from you too!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Kairi yelled marching away. After walking about a good forty feet, Kairi let out a heavy sigh as she sat down on a tree stump. She swiped her hand across her cheeks so she could brush away her tears.

Wow...I really blew things out of proportion. I mean after all, It was just a snowball. I don't see why I go so offended..

Kairi jumped when she heard an owl hoot. She looked around and brought her knees up to her chest.

And now I'm lost and Sora's mad at me...Great going, Kairi...

"Aw, look at the poor little baby. Alone, hurt, and well... about to be captured!" Jessica said brightly as she stepped out from behind a tree.

"W-What!" Kairi screamed as a huge cage popped out of nowhere and surrounded her. Jessica laughed merrily at Kairi.

"Oh! How dreadful!" Jessica said dramatically as she lifted the back of her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes, "Kairi's nutcracker isn't here to save her!"

"Who are you!"

"Why, I am Riku's sexy servant!" Jessica answered as she ran her hands down her curvaceous body. Jessica took out her cell phone from her pocket and opened it up for Kairi to look at, "See? I have him on speed dial!"

"Does it look like I really care?" Kairi asked coldly as she turned her back towards the blonde. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the snow covered ground.

"Well you should care!" Kairi raised an eyebrow as she turned to face the blonde again.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be his queen, silly!" Jessica said as she poked the tip of Kairi's nose harshly. Jessica quickly brought her finger out of the cage before Kairi could grab it.

"Na ah ah! Be nice to Jessica!" Jessica said giggling as she pressed a number on her phone. She turned her back to Kairi as she held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" came a deep masculine voice from the other end.

"Hey, poptart! I did what you asked..." Jessica said happily as she turned to wave at Kairi.

"Good. I'll be there in about 5 minutes.."

"M'kay! Bye, honey!" Jessica screamed into the phone before she turned it off. She then turned back to look at Kairi.

"So, um... do you like cheese?"

XXXXX

"For that last time, you stupid blonde! I don't like cheese!" Kairi yelled in a frustrated tone. A good seven minutes had passed since Jessica had been on the phone with Riku.

"Are you positively, absolutely,100 percent sure?" Jessica asked for about the millionth time in the last seven minutes.

"I think she made her point clear, Jessica," Riku's voice interrupted and Jessica's eyes widened.

"POPTART!" Jessica screamed as she threw her arms around him, "I missed you!"

"I can tell..." Riku said with an icy tone as he took her arms off him. Jessica pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him walk over to Kairi.

"Hello."

"I hate you," Kairi spat at him as she turned her back to him.

"I love you too, baby. How does it feel to NOT be with your nutcracker?"

Kairi just glared at him in response.

"Not talking, eh? Well, you're much more attractive when your big mouth isn't running, anyway," Riku said before he turned to face Jessica.

"I have one more task for you to do for me."

Jessica gave Riku a seductive smirk, "Anything for you."

Riku looked at Kairi one last time.

"Destroy the nutcracker for good."

XXXXX

Wow! This took forever to type! I'm so glad I got it done though! Well I certainly did not plan for my chapter to come out this way! But I love how its very different from the original piece! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I wonder what's going to happen? Will Jessica listen to Riku? Will Kairi escape? Is Sora lost? What happened to Riku's crown? Guess we'll have to wait and see! Review!

Thanks! Love ya'll!

Chibi Neko-Chan


	3. A Poisonous Proposal

Yay For Chapter 3! I really want to get this story done this weekend since there are only 4 chapters. So pray with me! Lol! Happy Holidays!

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!

Thanks To:

Inu-KagomeFan: lol yeah, my beta readers name is Jessica and she's like IN LOVE with Riku. So I decided to let her get a character in my fic since she almost always edits my chapters for me. So nice of me eh? But yeah, The real Jessica isn't anywhere near as dumb as the one in this story. But all story's need a comic relief character so I thought she was perfect. Don't you think so? Thanks for the review!

Iridaceae: Yeah, it was cute wasn't it? I should of had dancing fairies to make it cuter... ah well, but I just love The Nutcracker so much! But I didn't want to exactly steal the story line (I cant stand when people write fanfics word to word that's based on something. It's annoying) so I added my own twist. but yeah, thanks for the review! Very much appreciated!

Absh: I know! Poor Sora! Gosh, how can you not feel sorry for that guy! He's just so dang cute! He shouldn't have troubles! Everyone go kill Riku for what he has planned! Argh! Thanks for the review!

thesrazrbladekisses: I see something in the future for you too... what about a Chapter Dedication? Cool eh? Well yeah I do enjoy cliffhangers! I just don't enjoy them when im the one reading the fic! Ah! But I understand that you need to keep your readers alert and waiting. So yeah, let's hope sora will save Kairi! I mean, It's basically his job! Stupid mouse king. Thanks for the review!

CrzyChcLuvzMnkyz: Nope! No more Leon! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ashley can't read about Leon! Leon! Leon! Hahahaha. I'm so evil. Well It's mice because you know how Riku is the MOUSE KING not the RAT KING. But I guess a rat and a mouse are basically the same thing, just a rat is more...ew. Yeah! So glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!

Blacksoul Andy: Yay! I updated again! Lol! Yeah, it is funny to see Riku frustrated. He doesn't to be seem to be so angry in this one. At least, I think so. Well yeah! I wish Sora could carry me too! In his strong, sexy, tan arms! **dreamy sigh**. Thanks for the review!

Savage Cupid: Well Im glad you liked the chapter! Lol Riku is cool every moment! Playing the bad guy is so much fun! To bad they always have to lose at the end. So let's hope they don't destroy Sora! SORA IS WAY TO HOT TO BE DESTROYED! Thanks for the Review!

Princess Padfoot xo: Awww! No, You NEED to read this fic called "Yes, I believe in Santa." That is the best freaking christmas fic I ever read! It is sooooo hilarious! It's on my favorites if you want to check it out! Man, I admire that writer's humorous writing style. Lmao. Yeah, I like Harry Potter too! I think Draco is so hot. Lmao! But yeah anyways, thank for the review!

Lol! And Oh! If you ever want to change your screen name it can be Unforgetten Devil. LMAO, just put the opposites up there.

Heartsoblivion: Haha! Yeah I get it. Reminds me of my "hunk of wood" joke. Lmao. Well I'm glad you think my story is cool! Thanks for the review!

Jess: Haha! Thank you! I hope you're enjoying being part of the story and Riku's sexy servant! Lmao! Who wouldnt love that? Anyways, Thanks for the review! Hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 3 Dedication to: Inu-KagomeFan , because she was the first one who reviewed my story! So give it up to her! She's awesome!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

The Nutcracker

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

Beta Reader: Crzychcluvzmnkyz

"Talking"

Thoughts

(Author Talking)

**emphasis**

XXXXX- Scene change

Last Chapter:

"I have one more task for you to do for me."

Jessica gave Riku a seductive smirk, "Anything for you."

Riku looked at Kairi one last time.

"Destroy the nutcracker for good."

This Chapter:

"Destroy the nutcracker? How do you want me to do that?" Jessica blinked as a dumb expression crossed her face. Riku bit his tongue so nothing sarcastic would flow out of his mouth and hit Jessica like a brick wall. Instead he let out an aggravated grunt.

"Like this..." Riku walked over to the redheaded female, who was in too much shock to let a single word of protest escape her lips. He twisted his finger around one of her red locks and pulled with a force. Kairi yelped in pain as the single hair detached itself from its root.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kairi yelled as her hand rubbed her head tenderly, "And how can a piece of my hair hurt Sora?"

"Oh, first name basis are we?" Jessica's voice came out in a sing-song tone. She walked over to Kairi's cage and leaned against the cold metal, "Hate to break it to you doll, but you and wooden boy aren't hooking up anytime soon. Not only is poptart about to blast him into a million tiny pieces, but he hates you. Do you really think he would talk to you after that argument?"

That hurt. Kairi knew Sora was mad at her but she didn't think he **hated** her. She felt her lip quiver and she bit down on it. Even though the words stung, she wouldn't let Jessica or anyone have the honor of seeing that.

"H- He doesn't hate me," Kairi denied as she uncomfortably shifted her weight. Jessica laughed bitterly as she purposely brushed her blonde hair in Kairi's face.

"And he doesn't have that good of aim either," Jessica said as she turned her head and winked at Kairi. Kairi felt her face start to glow red in anger.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Jessica laughed as she gathered a ball of snow together, "I was the one that hit you."

"...You were...You made me... HOW COULD YOU!" Kairi yelled.

"Hey! It's not my problem that you blew up on the boy! See where assuming gets you?" Jessica asked. Kairi glared at the blonde and was about to let out a stinging comeback, but stopped when Riku interrupted her.

"Why are you girls making such a big deal out of hollow head? You're mine," Riku said as he tapped the piece of red hair with his golden baton, "And what I'm about to make will bring the ending of the nutcracker."

Kairi locked her cerulean eyes on the single hair and watched as it started to duplicate. Then there was a sudden bright white flash that made Kairi shield her eyes with her arm. When the light was gone, Kairi slowly brought down her arm and gapped at the thing before her.

"This calls for an introduction doesn't it? Well Kairi meet..." Riku let out an evil chuckle as he stared at the figure before him, "Kairi."

"...Poptart! That looks exactly like Kairi!" Jessica said as happy grin flicked upon her face. Riku just rolled his eyes as Kairi stood baffled.

"So, why did you make her again?" Jessica asked as she brought her index finger to her chin in a thinking manner.

"For the last time! TO DESTROY THE NUTCRACKER!" Riku yelled at his servant. Jessica's slate eyes grew wide.

"Oh...Why would you want to do that?" Jessica asked innocently as she fluttered her eyelashes toward Riku. Kairi let out a giggle at the scenario.

"Maybe you should have made her a brain instead," Kairi suggested playfully but only earned a glare from Riku.

"Full of giggles now are you? You won't be for to long," Riku said coldly. He then turned towards the fake Kairi. The redhead just stared blankly at its master.

"You are to find the nutcracker, convince him that you're the real Kairi, and when he's convinced, you destroy him. Got it?"

The fake Kairi just nodded as she took in the information. A confused expression crossed her face as her hand roamed inside her nightgown's pocket. She pulled out a white piece of paper and handed it to Riku. Riku's aqua eyes scanned the paper and he let out a low growl as he finished.

"What's wrong poptart?" Jessica asked sweetly as she tenderly took one of his arms.

"This _thing_ can only say five things. It's going to be hard to convince that wretched nutcracker. So what should the first phrase be..."

"What about "the mouse king is an ass?'" Kairi interrupted. Riku simply just pointed his golden baton at her and made a piece of duck tape cover her mouth. Jessica let out a loud laugh.

"Okay, I 've chosen my five phrases! The first thing you say is 'hey!', the second will be 'yes', the third will be 'ok', the fourth will be 'excuse me?', and the fifth will be-"

"COCONUTS!" Jessica interrupted happily, excited about the whole ordeal.

"Wait No!" Riku yelled but his creation only shook his head at him.

"Registration complete. Must go find nutcracker," the fake kairi said as she sharply turned and started walking away.

"Thanks Jessica," Riku mumbled, sarcasm flowing out of his mouth.

"Oh! You're welcome!"

"Let's just go now..."

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Kairi wasn't the only one having a bad time. After cooling down a bit, Sora felt bad for yelling at Kairi and wanted to apologize to her. The only problem was that he couldn't find her at all.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. He paused for a response, but he heard nothing in return, "Kairi!"

"Hey!" a cheerful voice called out. Sora quickly spun around and saw Kairi walking up a hill. A smile lit his face as he dashed over to her and hugged her.

"I'm really really really really really sorry about what I said! I didn't mean any of it! Will you please forgive me?" Sora said in such a rush that it seemed he only said it in one word. 'Kairi' blinked up at him.

"Yes," she said without much emotion. Sora beamed down at her and squeezed her tighter.

"Thank you," he whispered in her hair. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek before he pulled away, "So we better get back on track if we want to find the princess before the mouse king destroys everything."

"Ok."

XXXXX

The Nutcracker and the redhead girl really didn't talk much as they ventured through the soft snow. Sora still assumed Kairi was still mad at him since she seemed to be only answering his questions with a short answer. He understood that she had a right to be mad at him but really, how long could a girl hold a grudge?

The couple had long gone left the forest and where now walking through the town's village. It saddened Sora that the once busy village was now deserted and nearly destroyed. All because of that hideous rat. Sora made note that not only would the mouse king come to a nasty end the next encounter they had but he would die in Sora's hands.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Sora whispered softly as he brushed some snow off a window.

"Excuse me?" Kairi asked, turning her head to look up at him.

"I said, it's sad isn't it."

"COCONUTS!" Kairi screamed happily. Sora stumbled back a bit at the cerulean eyed girl's sudden outburst.

"Whoa!"

"Hey!"

"Kairi, are you okay?"

"Yes," Kairi sent him a smile making Sora's eyes narrow. That smile seemed rather forced and faked. Sora let the negative emotion pass though as he pushed open the bar's door. He waited for Kairi to walk in the dark room before he entered.

In the bar were only two people. There was a barmaid, who was to preoccupied wiping off a counter to notice their entrance, and a person who was sitting at the bar. It was hard to distinguish the person's gender since a black cloak covered its whole body, except for its tan hands that gripped a glass of wine. Sora raised an eyebrow as he took a seat next to the figure. He kept Kairi at his other side for safety.

"Hi," Sora greeted as he watched the barmaid leave.

"Hello," a feminine voice whispered from inside the black hood.

"Cold day isn't it?" Sora asked, turning his head to glance at Kairi. He shrugged and turned back around when he saw that she was busy staring at a picture.

"Very," the voice answered. Sora watched the hood move up and down as she nodded her head.

"What's your name?"

"I don't think that's really important," The figure pulled back her black hood as she turned to face him. His cobalt eyes landed on striking emerald green ones that had wisps of blonde hair covering them, "I think you should find out her," she paused as she sent Kairi a slight nod, "name first."

"But I already know her name. Her name is Kairi."

"That isn't Kairi."

"Wh-What do you mean? Of course it's Kairi," Sora assured the blonde as a confused expression crossed his face.

"She's fake. The mouse king has the real Kairi, or should I say, the sugar plum princess," The girl started getting up from her chair but Sora quickly got in front of her so she couldn't.

"Fake? Kairi is fa- sugar plum princess?" Sora asked as he stared disbelieving at the blonde girl.

"Yes, the real Kairi is the sugar plum princess! And that thing," the emerald eyed girl pointed at the fake kairi, "is fake! It can only say five things! The mouse king made her to fool you!"

"How do you know all this?" Sora asked as he turned to look at 'Kairi.' Maybe that had been why she was acting all funny.

"Do you need an example? Here, watch this," the blonde called as she walked over to the redhead and tapped her on the shoulder. Kairi turned around to face her.

"Hi."

"Ok," Kairi said as she neatly placed her hands on her lap.

"You're not the real Kairi are you?"

"Excuse me?" Kairi voice held an aggravated tone.

"You aren't the real Kairi are you?" the blonde repeated. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Kairi's face turn all red.

"_Coconuts_," Kairi growled under her breath as she sent a threatening glare towards the girl. Kairi stood up and turned to face Sora. Sora was in too much shock at the realization to say anything.

"Must destroy..." a robotic voice came out of Kairi. Sora snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down at the redhead.

"Huh?"

"Must destroy nutcracker!" Kairi yelled as she started to run after Sora. Sora quickly took out his sword and then took a step forward so he could slice the girl in half. Sora paused though when his eyes locked onto Kairi's.

"What are you doing! Kill her!" The blonde girl shouted as she watched the exchange. Had he lost it?

"I...I can't," Sora whispered. He received a glare from the girl.

"Fine. I'll get the job done. I be damned if she even thought about attacking me!" The blonde hollered as she ran over and grabbed Sora's sword. Sora tightly closed his eyes when he heard a piercing scream.

Complete silence followed afterwards which made Sora open his eyes.

"Ta da," the blonde smirked as she rested her foot on top of the dead girl's stomach. Sora grimaced at the sight before him, which made her roll her eyes.

"Can't stand a little blood?" She teased mockingly as she snapped her thin fingers. The body disappeared in a matter of seconds, "Better?"

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

"Magic. What else?" The girl answered as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her emerald eyes scanned the nutcracker's body.

"So is that how you know all about Kairi being the sugar plum princess?"

"Yes. I have the magic ability to see in the future and make things disappear but only that. My magic isn't strong enough yet. I don't really care for any more magic tricks either since I already have enough drama about his whole magic ordeal already," the blonde answered as she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"It's sort of a long story. You see, my sister became insanely jealous of me when I found out I had magic and she did not. So to make a long story short, she turned against our family and went to go work with the mouse king. My sister, Jessica, helped the mouse king capture the girl your missing."

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked as he felt a blush run across his face.

"Well you're missing her are you not?" the emerald eyed girl asked as she ambled over to the door.

"Y-y-yes but that's besides th-the point!" Sora stuttered out as he followed her suit.

"Oh really?" she asked as she pulled the door open.

"Yes...no...ye- What is your name?" Sora asked, feeling the cold air brush against his skin.

"Kylie," the girl answered as she pulled the black hood over her face. She ran away before Sora could say anything more. He watched her as he took a step outside.

"Thank you...?" Sora called out before walking away from the bar himself. As soon as Sora was gone, a figure stepped out from behind the corner and leaned against the cold brick wall.

"Poptart isn't going to be a very happy camper when he finds this out," Jessica said to herself as she started to run towards the castle. A smile swept her face though as an idea struck her, "I can't wait to see what he does to Kairi!"

XXXXX

The sound of hurried footsteps echoed off the dull gray castle walls as Jessica ran through the hallway. She couldn't believe that it took her two days to reach it here! Anyway, the reason everything in the castle was dull and boring was because all the decorations around the castle reminded the mouse king of the nutcracker prince some way or another. So he ordered for all of his things to be locked away and out of his sight for eternity.

"Poptart! Poptart!" Jessica screamed as she flung open the living room's door. Riku was busy cheating at a chess game with one of his subjects when she entered. Kairi was nowhere to be seen. Riku finished the game with a 'checkmate' before he turned to face his hyper servant.

"What now?" Riku barked as he got up and walked over to her.

"You are **not** going to believe this. I think... you need to sit down," Jessica said calmly as she pointed over to a couch. Riku lifted an eyebrow as he took a seat.

"Okay cough it up. What happened? Did they break my china?" Riku yelled, jumping to conclusions.

"No. They didn't break your china but I have a feeling you're going to break your own china when I tell you this..."

"Uh. Just tell me already," Riku begged and frowned when he saw Jessica take a few steps back.

"Well you know Kairi right..."

"No, I don't know Kairi," Riku said sarcastically. He then let out a sigh, "**YES I KNOW KAIRI!"**

"Well you see Kairi is..."

"I'm waiting," Riku said as he leaned on the chair's arm.

"Kairi is the sugar plum princess."

"...WHAT!"

"Kairi is the sugar plum princess!" Jessica yelled excitedly as she watched Riku's hands form into fist.

"You!" The mouse king shouted as he sharply spun around, "Go down to the kitchens before dinner tonight and pour the liquid labeled "death" into Kairi's wine."

"Oh. What's the liquid going to do?" Jessica asked making Riku let out an evil chuckle.

"She'll be poisoned and killed..."

XXXXX

While the mouse crept his way down to the kitchens, Kairi was getting her hair done by one of the girl mice. She straitened her white glittery halter top styled dress as her crimson hair was put up into fancy looking bun with curls hanging loosely in front of it. She looked pretty spectacular for her dying day.

I wonder if I'll ever see nutcracker again. Kairi sighed as she kept in the tears that wanted to spill onto her face, I want to apologize and just see him again.

"All done Miss Kairi," the mouse said in a country accent as she took a step back. Kairi got up and didn't even bother looking at herself in the mirror as she murmured a soft 'thank you.'

"Dinner is ready, He'll want you down soon dearie," The mouse spoke before she closed the door behind her. Kairi looked down at her makeup bureau and made a disgusted face when she saw a picture of Riku. She took the frame in her hand and threw it at the wall. She left with a satisfied grin when she saw a crack in Riku's perfect face.

XXXXX

The mouse finally reached the cabinet he had been searching for. He swung open the cabinet door and quickly grabbed the bottle. He stuffed it into his pocket and ran for the dining room. The king would be after his head if he arrived after Kairi had.

XXXXX

Riku was pacing back and forth in front of the extremely large wooden dining wood table as he waited for his subject to arrive. He was starting to get nervous. Kairi would be done any minute and if that mouse didn't hurry up she would have a better chance of destroying him! Riku put aside the urge of biting his nails when he heard gasped breaths.

"I-I'm he-here ma-master!" The mouse called as he ran over to the glass. He pulled out the bottle and started twisting the knob off of it.

"Hurry! Hurry you stupid being! Before Kairi comes!" The mouse king ordered as he turned his head back and forth from the door to the glass of wine.

"Hurrying sire!" The mouse squeaked as he emptied the bottle's powder in the bowl and swirled the glass around so the powder wouldn't be noticeable. He ran out of the backdoor as Kairi walked in from the front. Kairi placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side when she caught him staring at her.

"What?" Kairi asked with annoyance as she took her seat at the dining table. Riku took his seat from across of her and glared.

"Nothing," He answered coldly, "It's just a pleasant feeling to know that splinter boy is out there turning into an icicle."

"You're one sick minded bastard, you know that?" Kairi growled as she filled her plate up with food. Riku smirked at her.

"Yes, will you marry a 'sick minded bastard?'" Riku asked, eyeing the wine that she didn't even bother to touch yet. Well damn. That was one hell of a proposal. But his proposal or her answer didn't matter, since she would be dead in a matter of minutes. The thought made Riku smirk.

"I will never marry you, you hideous being!" Kairi spat at him.

"Yes you are! And the Nutcracker will be furniture by the time I'm done with him!" Riku yelled. He gasped when he heard the front doors swing open again.

"Not if your rat stew first!"

XXXXX

End of Chapter 3! Well I know it's sort of blah! But I promise the last chapter will be the best! Which is the next! I'm really trying to get this done before Christmas! Please Review! Happy Holidays!


	4. Those Magic Changes

Aw, the last chapter... how depressing! Lol! But I really did love writing this fic, I just wish I had more time. Blah, but anyways here's the last chapter of The Nutcracker! Merry Christmas!

Thanks to:

thesrazerbladekisses- Yeah Seriously! Lol! Well thanks for the review! Merry Christmas Eve!

o1kunoichi: don't you just love twists? Lol. So yeah, you can't imagine how long it takes me to come up with Chapter Titles! I don't even know what to call this one yet.. Thanks for the review!

Absh: Wow, you're totally right. He isn't even a rat... or a mouse for that matter. Let's just pretend Sora said something stupid ; (hehe good cover up) Yeah. I'm sorry for the swearing! Kinda bad it's get worse in this chapter... AND ON CHRISTMAS EVE! I hope Santa doesn't put me on his naughty list! Ah! Anyways Thanks for the review!

Princess Padfoot xo: Wait, he's in the kitchen? He's suppose to be in the dining room! . Lol! Oh I'll make sure I check out that 3rd chapter! Thanks for reminding me. Lol yeah I like the name Kylie too . But anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Thanks for your wonderful reviews!

Iridacee: Hahahahah Cliffhangers suck don't they? Well at least this chapter doesn't have one! Since it's the last one and all . Anyways Merry Christmas! Thanks for the review!

Blacksoul Andy: Hehe, it is a bit disturbing isn't it? Ewww lol! OMG! I was laughing my freaking butt off when I wrote the part where the fake Kairi was all angry and was like "Coconuts..." lol! Well Merry Christmas! Thanks for the review!

Chibi Vixen: THERE GOES DONNER, AND BLITZEN, CUPID... AND CHIBI VIXEN! Haha! Okay maybe it wasn't that funny. Lol. But I really do think your pen-name is cute, even though it's probably not even supposed to be holiday based. Well Merry Christmas! Thanks for the review!

Dbzgtfan2004: Yeah! That's right! KAIRI AND SORA FOREVER! Whoo! Merry Chrismas! Thanks for the review!

Khknight: Well it's sort of hard to explain. He isn't exactly wooden...he just has ledges on his arms and legs and stuff to connect himself. It's to weird to make him exactly wooden, don't you think? Lol. So yeah its like a human with hinges.. Weird but oh well! Lol! I know stupid but oh well. Thanks for the review! Have a great Christmas!

Chapter Dedication: thesrazerbladekisses, for all her wonderful reviews! And being one of the first reviewers to review my two new stories! Give it up! Whoot!

Warning: Very Mild Language and Redrum in this chapter during the fight scene. So if you can't handle it... then I guess you shouldn't read it or at least try to ignore it. Ah, sorry ya'll.

The Nutcracker

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

Thoughts

**emphasis**

_daydream/fantasy_

XXXXX- scene change

Last Chapter:

"I will never marry you, you hideous being!" Kairi spat at him.

"Yes you are! And the Nutcracker will be furniture by the time I'm done with him!" Riku yelled. He gasped when he heard the front doors swing open again.

"Not if your rat stew first!"

This Chapter:

"Why must you always interrupt?" Riku snared as his eyes landed on his arch rival, Sora. Kairi felt herself blush when Sora's cobalt eyes landed on her. Her gaze drifted down towards the wooden surface of the dining table.

"Why must you go for the girls that you'll never have?" Sora shot back as he took out his sword. The mouse king stood up, knocking down the chair he was sitting in out of anger. He stomped over to Sora and glared at him in an intimidating way. Sora yawned into his free hand to piss the mouse king off even more.

"That's it! Tonight you will be no longer!" yelled Riku as he took out his sword.

"Didn't you say that oh... about the last three hundred times before we fought?" Sora asked in a teasing manner as he leaned against his sword.

"Why you-!" Riku didn't even finish his sentence before swinging his sword towards Sora's direction. Sora put his sword in front of him, blocking the opposing opponent from hurting him. The battle begun and by the looks of it, this time, there was only going to be one of them living at the end of the battle.

Kairi, while watching the scene with wide cerulean eyes, got out of her seat and went to go help her friend. But right when she started to walk away, a cold hand grabbed her thin arm so she would be tugged back.

"Not so fast, princess," Jessica said with an icy tone as she grabbed Kairi harshly and turned her around. Kairi glared at the blonde girl and forced her arm out of the cold grasp.

"What do you want?" Kairi growled, sending Jessica a look of disgust.

"I would actually like my dress that you rightfully stole from me back!" Jessica grabbed the neck lining of the dress and dragged Kairi so close to her that her face was only about a centimeter away from her, "You know... you stole everything from me. First, you steal Riku. Then, you steal my place at the dinner table, and finally, you steal my dress. You pulled the last straw."

"Oh boo fucking hoo. You act like you're little miss perfect when really you're the most annoying mouse girl...thing... I ever met! And I had enough of you! I'm surprised Riku hasn't. You little who-"

Jessica's flying fist interrupted the rest of Kairi's speech. Kairi fell and slid across the floor from the impact. She didn't have any time to inspect her bloody nose before Jessica jumped on her. It was a surprise the table didn't get knocked over, or even touched at all, as the two couples fought.

An evil chuckle overlapped the sound of the ripping material that could be heard over at the girl's side of the dining room.

"Not so smooth now are you Sora? Just surrender since your sword-less," Riku smirked evilly as he wiped some sweat off his forehead with his bare arm, Sora's sword gleamed in the process as he did so. The battle had become so heated that both boys were now without shirts.

"I'll never surrender to you-" Sora fell silent when he saw his sword cut through the area right above his chocolate colored spikes. Sora sneered when he felt Riku's hot breath tickle his neck.

"Don't want that happening to you now do you?" Riku grinned sinisterly as his aqua eyes locked on to the sword.

"You're right," Sora glared as he grabbed the ledge of his sword and kicked his feet right into Riku's chest. He pulled his sword out of the wall as he his feet landed on either side of Riku. "I don't."

Sora kicked Riku's sword away from them before he locked his feet against Riku's sides.

"Who isn't the smooth one now?" Sora asked in a cocky tone as he glared down at the silver haired male.

"Apparently you are since-"

"Shut up," Sora said as he sent the his sword right into Riku's chest. When Sora heard Riku start coughing, he pushed the sword deeper into the male's chest. He wanted to see the mouse king die in severe pain.

"Say hi to Satan for me, Riku. I think you two will be very good friends." Those were Sora's final words to his arch rival. Sora had won. Riku could only send him a glare before taking his last breath.

"Poptart! Uh! Get off me!" Jessica yelled as she pushed off the fighting red head and went running to her dead master.

"Poptart!" Jessica gaped at his bleeding body and held him up to her, her hands trembling.

"You deserve to be him right now!" she shouted at Sora as blood slipped through her fingers. She turned her head and let out a sad cry before turning her slate eyes back towards Sora, "I HATE YOU!"

"If you don't leave, you'll end up just like him!" Kairi shouted as she pushed herself up from the ground. Her beautiful white dress was torn and she was bleeding. However, her expression was strong. Sora nodded as he stared down at Jessica.

"Leave. You're not welcomed in this kingdom as long as I rule," Sora replied. He watched as the blonde female got up.

"Fine. I'll leave. There's no point in staying anyways since you killed the hot guy. And there was always Johnnie in Alaska..." Jessica's once sad frown was replaced with a huge smile as she let out an excited squeal, "And now I get to wear that cute Eskimo looking jacket I bought!"

A deafening silence followed the duo after Jessica left. Kairi ran a hand through her untamed crimson hair as she gazed around the room. Everything but the dining room table seemed to be destroyed. The room smelled of sweat and blood, much to the two's distaste.

Sora was the one who finally decided to break the silence.

"Well uh.." He turned around slowly. Kairi, who absentmindedly was standing only a few inches behind him, smiled sheepishly as his sweaty chest nearly smacked right into her nose. Sora scratched the back of his head awkwardly while taking a step back to get a better view of the red head, "Congratulations."

"On what? You're the one who destroyed the mouse king," Kairi answered, her eyes locked on her feet.

"No, not that. Don't you know? You're the Sugar Plum Princess."

"... I am?"

"Yeah. It's funny how we've been looking for a person that's been with us all along," Sora watched Kairi nod. He rose a dark eyebrow when he looked to where she was gazing at, "What's so interesting down there?"

"Nothing..." Kairi breathed out. She felt her shoulders tense when she saw Sora's shoes come into view with hers. She inhaled as she felt Sora's finger turn her chin up.

"Hey," Sora whispered as her eyes met his.

"Hey," Kairi responded back. Sora smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry about our fight Kairi," Sora apologized before sighing into her hair. It smelt like a day where one would be watching a storm.

(A/N: Okay, I know that was COMPLETELY random. But I bought this candle "Storm Watch" and it smells oh so good. So I wanted Kairi's hair to smell like that but I couldn't exactly say it smelled like 'Storm Watch' so I had to change it around so it could make a little more sense)

"I'm sorry too," Kairi said as she made the hug a tighter one. The two smiled at each other as they pulled out of the hug. Kairi then looked around the room and realized that the castle looked different. Riku's dead body was gone, the room was put back into place, the castle seemed much brighter, and there weren't any mice lurking around. The castle seemed to have magically change itself.

"Look at all that food," Kairi said as her eyes scanned the huge dining table.

"You know what? We should have a party!" Sora said cheerfully as he slung a muscular arm around Kairi's shoulders."To celebrate our win over the mouse king, your finding out about being a princess, and me being able to have my kingdom back. Everyone can be invited!"

"When?"

"What about right after we clean up?" Sora suggested as he turned his head to look down at her. His smirk only grew more when he saw her smiling up at him.

XXXXX

Since she had to patch herself up from the battle with Jessica, Kairi was a little late arriving to her own party. She could hear the laughing and happy shouts that came from the ballroom downstairs as she pinned another white butterfly clip into her hair. She smiled. She was happy that the kingdom was now safe and Sora was back to ruling his kingdom. It was going to be a sad memory when she would have to depart the welcoming kingdom... and Sora.

Well, maybe she wouldn't have to leave. Sora would allow her to stay with him in the castle. After all, she did help him in the slightest way to destroy Riku. But wouldn't that be unfair to her family? They probably didn't even notice she was gone. Her parents were always so busy planning and going to social events that they didn't have time for their children. The only person she was probably being unfair to was her uncle Sephiroth. But, wouldn't he be happy for her if she stayed here with his 'creation'?

Kairi watched herself blush in the mirror as a sudden thought came to her head.

What if Sora proposed to me?

XXXXX

_Kairi was sitting on a stone bench in the middle of Sora's beautiful garden. The sun was just starting to set. The fading light lightly brushed against the many different types of flowers. There were roses, daisies, sunflowers, tulips, any flower that you could possibly imagine! The garden was not only exorbitant but it was also magical. Kairi watched dreamily as the pretty tiny fairies danced on top of the different colored flowers. _

"_How beautiful..." Kairi sighed._

"_Not nearly as beautiful as you," A masculine voice interrupted which made Kairi snap out of her thoughts and the fairies flutter away. Kairi blinked and tilted her head to look at the new stranger. She smiled and waved when she saw it was Sora, who was holding a small posy in his hand. He wrapped one arm around Kairi securely and blew on the posy so its seeds would flutter away and tickle her neck. Kairi giggled and brushed her ear against her shoulder._

"_Sora stop..." Kairi said in a light-hearted tone. She felt his arm escape her hold as he kneeled in front of her._

"_Fine.." Sora smiled as he started to twirl a piece of her crimson hair around his index finger, "I love making you laugh. I love playing with your hair. But most important," he let go of the piece of hair and pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you."_

_Kairi pressed her lips up against Sora's in a gentle manner before whispering, "I love you too."_

_Sora took Kairi's pale hand and she laughed when she saw him looking at it with a confused expression, "Sora, what are you doing?"_

"_You know... I think your hand is missing something," he said. Kairi lifted an eyebrow and wiggled her bare fingers in front of him._

"_Missing? What am I missing?"_

"_Well let's see... five fingers?" Sora kissed each finger as he counted, "yep. Palm?" Sora turned over Kairi's hand and came face to face with her small palm. He chuckled as he brushed his cheek against it, "yeah."_

"_Sora? What is going on-"_

_Sora let out a fake gasp, "Kairi. I know what your missing!"_

"_I'm actually missing...something?" Kairi asked, completely clueless about what he was planning._

"_Yeah!" Sora smirked as he grabbed something from behind him. He didn't have to bend on one knee since he was already in that position. Sora opened the small velvet box that came into view. Inside, a beautiful white diamond ring shone, "This."_

"_..."_

_Sora chuckled nervously, "Kairi, will you marry me?"_

XXXXX

"...Yes. ...Yes! YES SORA! I WILL MARRY YOU!" Kairi shouted as she got up from her chair and grabbed a pillow. She started to dance around with it happily. Her eyes were still closed and her mind was still in her daydream until a country accented voice flowed through her ears.

"Uh... Miss Kairi? Are you okay?" The maid mouse (Kairi and Sora decided to keep the good mice that vowed their loyalness to him)asked in a confused tone as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"O- Wha-"Kairi fluttered her eyelashes open and blushed when she saw Miss Framore staring at her with a weird expression. Kairi smoothed out her white skirt and pink glittery halter top and nodded.

"Oh I'm fine! Just well singing a song called "I do." It so happens that Sora is the guy's name in the song!" Kairi lied as she put her pillow back.

"Right. Miss Kairi, can I ask you somethin?"

Kairi nodded at the mouse as she walked over to her, "Yeah?"

"Are all people in the north such bad liars?"

Kairi playfully punched Miss Framore in the arm.

"Fine, you caught me in my rather embarrassing situation. Just don't tell anyone okay?" Kairi tucked her hair behind her ears, "especially Sora!"

"Oh! I won't say anythin! But they're waiting for you downstairs!" The country mouse moved out of the entrance way so Kairi could pass her.

"Thank you Miss Framore!" Kairi called as she started going down the steps.

"No problem darlin! Be good with that boy!" Kairi heard Miss Framore shout as she made it to the last step. Sora, who had been waiting, rose an eyebrow up at her as Kairi grabbed his arm in a sophisticated looking way.

"What boy?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing a little as he led Kairi into the ballroom.

"Don't worry about it Sora..."

XXXXX

"-Because it never came out!" Donald joked, holding his white feathery stomach as he laughed. The room filled with nothing but laughter. Kairi had to wipe a happy tear away from her eye since she was laughing so hard.

"Gawsh Donald! That sure was funny!" Goofy pitched in after he let out a few 'hyucks!' The crowd nodded in agreement before turning back to their own private conversations. Since Kairi was new to the kingdom, all she would do was smile and nod at the people who greeted her while she ambled over to the dining table that was located in the front of the room. Her throat was dry from laughing.

When she reached the table, her eyes landed on her dining plate and glass of wine from earlier. She shrugged when she took the glass of wine in her hands. The servants must of forgotten to clear her plate and utensils. She brought the tip of the glass to her lips but was interrupted from taking a sip when Irvine, Sora's right hand man, came up to her and started conversation.

"Hey...Kairi, isn't it?" Irvine asked as he took an empty glass and started to pour champagne in it.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Kairi asked, tilting her head to the side curiously as her eyes scanned him.

"Irvine," He answered as he placed the champagne down. He turned towards her and stuck out his hand for her to shake, "Nice to meet you." (A/N: I have absolutely no clue how Irvine acts in Final Fantasy. So his character might be wildy OOC. He just looked nice, lol, so I decided to use him.)

Kairi smiled as she shook his hand with her free one.

"Anyway, This is one killer party Kairi! I never saw Sora so happy," Irvine beamed, his eyes studying his best friend whom was busy talking to some of his townspeople.

"Heh. Thanks," Kairi smiled sheepishly but stiffened when Irvine nearly punched her with his glass.

"Cheers!" He called out happily, waiting for Kairi to tap her glass with his.

"...Cheers!" Kairi said hesitantly as she rose her glass of wine to his. She lightly tapped her glass against his before taking a sip. Kairi ears suddenly perked up when she heard the music turn from a nice upbeat pace to a beautiful slow one.

"Mind if I cut in?" she heard a voice ask as she felt someone gently touch her shoulder. Kairi turned and grinned when she saw Sora. Irvine and her exchanged pleasant good-byes before Sora spoke.

"Would you..." Sora placed his finger beneath his shirt's collar and pulled to calm his nerves, "like to dance?"

"I thought you would never ask," Kairi answered as she put her hand on top of his. The two then danced their way slowly into the middle of the ballroom. Sora's cape gently swayed as Kairi pressed her body closer to him. She didn't know why but she was feeling rather nervous and her face felt rather hot.

Don't look at your feet! Don't look at your feet! Kairi repeated in her head as she tried to keep her gaze to Sora's face.

Sora was having a similar case of nerves.

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3.. DON'T MESS UP! 2...Ah I mean 1,2,3, 1, 2, 3..

Sora held out his hand out away from him so Kairi could twirl underneath him. She looked so **breathtaking**. Kairi smiled shyly up at him as he pulled her back towards him by the small of her back.

Even though nearly the whole kingdom was now circled around them and watching the duo with intense eyes, the two felt as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Kairi...?" Sora spoke softly as his cobalt eyes scanned her cerulean ones. Kairi snapped out of her trance at his voice.

"Yes Sora?" Kairi asked, a look of concern crossing her face for a moment.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me through this whole expiernce."

"Oh, you're welcome Sora.."

Okay. Now's your chance. Kiss her.

Sora gulped before slowly tilting his head to the side. He started to lean his face closer and closer to hers. Kairi, who sensed what was happening, took in a deep breath before closing her cerulean eyes. Sora started to close his own eyes as his lips neared hers. Right when their lips were only centimeters apart, Sora gave Kairi one last look before kissing her.

He never got that kiss.

"Kairi! What's happening to you!" Sora shouted as pulled his head back to stare at her fading figure. Kairi quickly opened her eyes and stared down at disappearing form. The mouse who had been sent to go get the bottle of poison seemed to have grabbed the wrong one. The glass of wine had not been filled with poison but with disappearing fluid. Apparently, it was now starting to take full effect. Kairi's eyes grew wide when she looked back at him.

"I don't know! Sora!" Kairi shouted, her hand reaching out to touch his cheek. Sora gently placed his hand on her fading one.

"Kairi, don't leave! I... I... I love you. We're suppose to be together!" Sora shouted as he took a step forward and wrapped his hands around her. He wouldn't let her leave. (A/N: Okay, I know they fell in love pretty fast. I hate when that happens. But what do you expect? This is the last chapter! I thought this was a good opportunity so yeah...)

"Sora, I love you too! But I guess this is... **goodbye**,"Kairi said as she gave him one last hug before fully disappearing. Sora shook his head in disbelief as his hands gripped the air around him. Somehow he was hoping to find Kairi in it.

"Kairi! No! Don't go!...Don't go..." Sora said sadly before bowing his head and walking off.

XXXXX

"SORA!" Kairi screamed as she sat up. Kairi cerulean eyes scanned her surroundings and found herself in her lilac bedroom. She lowered her gaze downwards as her hands gripped her purple comforter. It couldn't of been nothing but a dream could it? She didn't want it to be a dream!

But after not being able to find her nutcracker anywhere, she was coming to the realization that it was nothing but that.

XXXXX

After spending a rather depressing Christmas morning, expect for getting the presents she wanted, Kairi was loathing the fact that they were having yet another big get together for Christmas. It was simply just a Christmas dinner with oh, just about 100 people. Kairi groaned as she placed her curling iron down. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Kairi's red high heels echoed off the wooden staircase as she made her way slowly downstairs. Her once long red hair was now cut about to three inches under her bare shoulders. She was wearing a tight light red tube-top dress that ended mid-thigh. She attempted to make the dress longer by pulling down at it but only flashed more of her 'upper body' as she did so. She was lucky she was short. A gold necklace with a small green gem was all that was needed to complete the mature yet somewhat revealing outfit.

"Kairi! There you are! Everyone is waiting to see you!" Her mother called as Kairi got to the end of the stairs. Her moms eyes narrowed suspiciously as she saw her daughter's choice of clothing.

"Who are you trying to get all dressed up for?" Her mother spat as she got in front of her daughter.

"I'm getting "all dressed up" for all the people who you try to impress and care for so much," Kairi shot back as she tried to move out of her mother's way, "I don't see why you care anyway."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Her mother snapped as she grabbed her daughter's wrist. Kairi glared up at her.

"I think I'm talking to the person who cares more about her business partners and rich family members more then her own children!" Kairi yelled as she broke her mother's grip from her arm.

"Why you! You're not allowed to go to the party!"

"Isn't it kind of late for that?" Kairi asked in a smart tone.

"If I see you even walk through the doors of that ballroom, I promise the rest of your Christmas Break will be a living hell," Her mother said in a cold voice before walking away. Kairi watched as her mom put on a fake smile and greeted some of her friends inside the ballroom.

What a fake. Kairi thought as she crossed her arms over her chest. She walked into the dark living room where no sound, but the ticking of the warn grandfather clock, was heard. Kairi sat down on one of the dark green couches and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

What a great Christmas this turned out to be... Kairi thought after ranting off some steam. She sighed as she placed her chin in her hand, I much rather be back in my fairytale la-

Her thought was interrupted by her uncle Sephiroth's voice.

"She should be here somewhere- ah! There you are!" Kairi turned her head towards him, "Why are you in this dark place all by yourself Kairi? I want you to meet someone!"

Kairi tried to resist when her uncle grabbed her arm and tugged her in the door's direction.

"Uncle Sephiroth, I'm not allowed to go to the party. That's why I'm in here. And I don't think my mom would like it if she saw me talking to your frie- " Kairi stopped talking when her eyes landed on uncle Sephiroth's guest.

"Oh, your mother is way to busy to come out here and have her eye out on you. I'll take care of her anyways. But please, Kairi meet," Uncle Sephiroth paused as he took a step backward so Kairi could have a clear view of the good-looking gentlemen, "Sora."

Brown spiky hair, cobalt eyes, good figure, same name... it has to be him! But wasn't it all a dream? And this guy surely isn't my nutcracker! 

"I'll go check on your mother now. Later you two," Uncle Sephiroth called as he walked away. Kairi swore she saw a special twinkle in her uncle's eye before he disappeared.

"Hello Kairi," Sora said in a smooth tone as his cobalt eyes scanned her. He smiled at her when their eyes meet.

"S-Sora? Is it really you?" Kairi shook her head. There were plenty of guys named Sora, "I mean! Are you- Do you- Have we met before?"

Sora let out a light chuckle as he tilted his left shoe so Kairi could see her uncle's scribbled handwriting on the bottom of it, "I believe we have."

"Sora!" Kairi cried happily as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug, "But what about your kingdom? Shouldn't you be there?"

"I can't rule a kingdom without a queen." Sora smirked when he saw her reaction.

"You want me to come back with you?" Kairi asked, a surprised look sweeping across her face.

"Yes. That is, if you want to," Sora whispered as he brushed his cheek against hers before placing his forehead on hers.

"Don't be silly. Of course I want to!" Kairi said as she smiled up at him, "I'm not sure how my mother is going to take it..."

"Your uncle is taking care of that."

"Well that's good," Kairi said. She grabbed Sora's hand before continuing on.

"You know we never finished that dance earlier?" she asked softly.

"We never finished that kiss earlier either," Sora remarked making Kairi blush.

"Well I-"

Sora placed his finger on her lips, "Look up."

Kairi blinked at him before looking up at the dangling mistletoe. She knew her face was as red as Rudolph's shining nose by now.

Sora placed his hand gently against her cheek before he began to lean in. Kairi felt her hand slip from his hand and trace up to where his shoulder was when their lips connected. The kiss felt like the electric shock you got when thunder clashed together to make lightening. Sora started to run his hands up and down Kairi's back as she brought the kiss to the next level.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart breathing heavily.

"N-N-Now as for that dance," Sora pulled Kairi close to him and started to tango with her. Kairi giggled as Sora danced with her.

"Sora? You do know where the only ones dancing right?" Kairi said as she softly laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's the problem with that?" he turned his head and nuzzled his nose against hers for a moment, "We were the only one's dancing at the party earlier."

"Oh... right," Kairi smiled as the two slowly danced.

"You ever see 'Grease' Kairi?" Sora asked suddenly. Kairi rose an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Well then I won't feel completely stupid when I do this..."

"Sora, what are you talking about?"

"Shhh..." Kairi only giggled.

"Fine."

After a few silent moments of dancing and Sora not doing anything, Kairi rose an eyebrow and was about to ask Sora what was going on until a soft singing voice flowed through her ears.

"My heart arranges... a melody...that's never the same... a melody... that's calling your name... and begs you please... come back to me... please return to me... don't go away again... or make them play again... the music I wanna hear... has once again... you whisper in my ear... oh my darling, uh huh..." Sora sung as he buried his face in her hair. Kairi laughed as he did a high 'OoooOooooOooo!'

"Sora, you're silly but I love you," Kairi whispered as she rose her head from his shoulder and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Princess," Sora said as he ran a hand through her crimson curls.

"Merry Christmas you hunk of wood," Kairi whispered before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

XXXX

The End! Hope You All Liked It! I thought it was a cute ending! And I always wanted Sora to sing that XDD! I'm sorry I had to kill Riku! Ah! I feel bad! Wonder what happened to Jessica? Hm, me too! Lol! Anyways Merry Christmas Again! Thanks for the reviews! Don't forget to review this one too! Lol! Later!


End file.
